


Le pumkin seeds

by whoevencares



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Halloween, M/M, Pumpkins, Smut, TOPFL Halloween Challenge, up le butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoevencares/pseuds/whoevencares
Summary: In which Tyler and Josh carve pumpkins and Tyler knows what he wants.(pumpkin up le butt)





	Le pumkin seeds

With Halloween soon approaching, Tyler thought it was only appropriate to stop and make a purchase when he spotted a pumpkin stall by the side of the road. The children were nice enough, beaming as he handed over the money in return for his carefully chosen pumpkins.

Flicking his eyes over to the pumpkins now placed in his passenger seat, he wondered what to do with them. Sighing, he came to the conclusion they would probably sit on a window ledge until Halloween was over and they were no longer appropriate. What could you even do with pumpkins?

Oh. 

Tyler swallowed the lump in his throat as he chewed his lip in anticipation. 

Halloween was about to get an upgrade. 

◇

It started out innocent enough. Josh had come over unannounced the day before Halloween, and Tyler decided that it was the perfect time. 

The perfect time for 'the thing'.

They'd been carving pumpkins all afternoon, using up the plethora of species Tyler had picked out (based on aesthetic rather than the long scientific names). Pumpkin chunks and goo that had not quite reached the bowl, laid all over the table. Their creations sat infront of them. Maybe not made with the highest of skill, but cute nonetheless.

"Tyler do you even know how to make a pumpkin pie? We're gonna have to call over your mum to use up all this you kno-" 

Tyler cut him off with a deep kiss. Leading Josh towards the sofa took the chance to strip from his shirt before straddling the hazy eyed man infront of him. 

"Oh my, well hasn't someone pent up their sexual frustrations," Josh chuckled. 

Tyler didn't even bother replying and just groaned while trying to unbuckle Josh's damn belt. 

"But seriously."

Josh would have kept on laughing had Tyler not swirled his slippery tongue around the rim of Josh's ass. 

"Oh damn," was all Josh could choke out with the sensations running down his body. "Ty, stop being such a tease," he said with his puppy eyed frowny face.

Tyler kept his face buried while using his hands to spread Josh's pale cheeks. Sniffing deeply he gently pushed his tongue inside, feeling and memorizing the walls and bumps of Josh's ass. 

Wetting his index finger, he slowly slipped it into the tight shiny hole, letting his other digits follow.

Josh's cock lay rock solid, wedged between the sofa and his body, screaming for attention.

What Josh couldn't see, with his face pressed into a pillow and his jaw clenched tightly around the fabric, was Tyler periodically glancing at the bowl of pumping flesh and seeds lying on the table. 

"Joshie," Tyler mumbled pressing a kiss onto Josh's back. "Lube. I'll be once sec."

Tyler _knew_ Josh was too dazed to care where he was going. Tyler _knew_ Josh was physically unable to say nothing while in his state of want. Tyler _knew_ how to get what he wanted.

◇ 

Carefully placing the plastic mixing bowl of pumpkin beside the sofa, he dipped his hand in and smushed the pulp around in his hands. 

Everything was perfect.

With a single seed on the tip of his finger, he slowly nudged it into the hole, using his middle finger to push it deep. 

"Hmffh," Josh exhaled as he felt the seed scrape up against his walls. 

"Shhh shhh darling. It's gonna feel good, I promise."

Taking a scoop of the goop this time, he scissored the hole, stretching it wide, and shoved the pulp straight in. Josh's add clenched in response, locking what had survived in, and letting the remainder slide down his crack.

Tyler quickly licked up the remainder of what was dripping, and went to take another scoop. 

By the time the bowl was half empty, Josh was sweating and groaning into the sofa. Pushing the bowl aside, Tyler prepared to finish his plan.

"It hurts," Josh cried out, using his feet to prod Tyler. 

The aromatic shining hole in front of him was making his lower regions ache, and the precome sliding down his thigh reinforcing this.

◇

Tyler gave himself a two quick strokes, letting the precome at the tip of his dick spread. 

Then, while rubbing small circles into Josh's toned back muscles, he thrust his solid cock into Josh's full ass.

"Ahhh," Josh exclaimed in response to the pulp being pushed further up his ass. "Fuck Tyler."

"You're so good Joshie."

The seeds slid up and sent shivers up Tyler's dick as they scraped his skin. With every thrust he grinded the pulp mixture further into Josh.

Josh's legs were curling around Tyler while his toes dug into skin.

With his cock still buried deep inside Josh, Tyler flipped over Josh, letting his compressed cock spring up into the air. Then using both his free hand he worked magic upon Josh, gently massaging his slick hands against Josh's length. His thrusts still strong, hitting Josh's sweet spot and making his eyes crinkle up.

With a last groan, Josh spurred opaque ropes across his stomach.

A thrust later Tyler released and flopped straight across Josh, trailing kisses up his body and lapping at the glistening cum. 

Then pulling Josh into a sensual and loving kiss he whispered sweet nothings as their heart beats slowed.  
◇ 

**At two am the next morning, Josh had the most painful crap of his entire life.**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do not encourage this kind of activity


End file.
